


Take me away again

by FlyingDove



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: Your mother was Lord Benton's sister.  She was a proper woman, well known amongst the people.  After her tragic death you were sent to live with your uncle Lord Benton.  He was not your most favorable person, but it all came crashing down when he decided your virginity was worth more than your relationship to him.  Stuffed aboard a ship you were headed towards a country to be sold off to the highest bidder.  Among you was an older native man, being sentence to hang for a crime he did not commit.  The ship you were on decided to stop in Fort James.  In the midst of saving the older native man a group ends up saving you as well.  In this group is Declan Harp.  What comes of this mystery man?





	1. The arrival

  "You're a pretty little thing; be sure to eat your food.  We don't want you dying on us, you're worth a lot," the soldier said running his hand across your cheek.  You picked at the rubbish in your bowl, filling the older native man's bowl with yours after the soldier left.  He was aboard the ship before you were put on board.  He was being sent to hang for a horrendous crime a white man had done, but a white man's word was more persuasive than a native's.  Titchi was his name, he looked at you kindly, "I was not going to eat it anyways," you say shrugging your shoulders.  "Have my bread," he offered his bread to you.  "You need it more," you reply denying it.  You were ready to die and if starving to death would help speed up the process you were fine with that, especially if it helped keep another from going hungry.  

  You rubbed your ankles where the chains were rubbing your skin roughly.  You were filthy, tired, and had sunken into a great sadness.  You cursed your mother at night for dying and leaving you with your greedy, disgusting uncle.  Your mother spoke highly of him when you were a child, but now the same man she spoke of was sending you to another country to be sold to a man for your virginity.  Uncle Lord Benton, the sound of his name boils your blood, you clench your fists.  "How much longer?"  You holler from the corner of the ship.

  "Five more days," the soldier said.  You groaned kicking your legs, the chains making a loud noise.  "Keep quiet!"  The soldier barked.  "Relax your eyes.  The impatience will bring stress to your mind," Titchi said.  Titchi was an older man, about seventy.  He wore a raggedy shirt and trousers with moccasins.  He had long grey hair and kind eyes, the patience he held onto amazed you.  "How much ocean water must I drink before I die?"  You asked half joking.  He nodded understanding your predicament.  "Do not let them take away your soul," he reassured you.

  Footsteps made their way down the wooden steps, "Get up," a soldier demanded grabbing you by the arm.  "You are hurting me!"  You exclaim.  "You too old man," he shouts letting you go and grabbing Titchi.  "Let him go!  You are hurting him!"  You exclaim again.  "Oh for God's sake shut your mouth girl!"  He shouted slapping you across the face.  You fall to the ground, clutching your cheek.  Your eyes burn as you fight back the tears that threaten to escape.  He released the chains on your ankle and pulled you off the ground.

  Taking a thick rope he wrapped it around your wrists tightly and then did the same with Titchi's.  "Are we here already?"  You ask as you're being pulled from the bottom of the ship.  "Don't be stupid girl.  We're stopping for a couple of days in Fort James for food and rest," he explains yanking you and Titchi.  You step up into the front of the ship and are blinded by the sun.  You cover your eyes with your tied hands.  You breath in the fresh air and start to shiver.  It's cold, much colder than below deck.  Your toes instantly went numb as you were dragged off the ship and stepped into the shallow water.  You were not dressed for the cold, you wore the same dress you were taken in.  It was a blue gown with short sleeves that fell past your feet, you had on a shawl over your naked arms.  On your feet you wore shoes that only covered your toes and heels.  You pulled your shawl closer to you as you, Titchi and the twelve soldiers from the ship reached the town. 

  "Let's go get some ale," one of the soldiers exclaimed as another pushed you by the shoulder to go faster.  You tripped on your dress and fell into the mud.  "Get up!"  The captain shouted impatient.  Titchi bent down to help you up, you wiped the mud from your hands.  You must have scraped them on a rock because your palms started to bleed.  You wiped the blood on your dress, ignoring the stinging pain.  Fort James was a small town and soon you found out how small.  The governor's house was only big enough to fit six men and their was no room in the Inn.  The captain and his five favorite were allowed entrance into the governor's house.  You, Titchi and the other six men were forced to make camp on the outskirts of town.

  "Bloody captain and those bastards.  If they were true soldiers they were sleep out in the cold like the rest of us," a solder named Clive whined as he stumbled down some rocks towards a clearing.  "Poor baby," you muttered under your breath."  "What did you say?"  Clive asked.  "Nothing," you lie sitting down on a rock as you reached the clearing.  "If you weren't worth so much," he threatened grabbing your arm tightly.  "You'd what?"  You asked daring him.  "I'd have fun," he stated letting you go to find some fire wood.  "You tempt your fate," Titchi whispered to you when the soldiers were out of earshot.  "Fate doesn't exist.  If it did, it must hate me," you exclaim shivering.  

  It grew dark out as the soldiers made their fire and then yours and Titchi's.  You sat close to Titchi, keeping each other company as you shared stories.  You could hear the drunken soldiers laughing and shouting at one another, making crude remarks towards you every now and then.  "Are white men the only men who are crude and disgusting?"  You asked Titchi.  He chuckled, "It is not a race thing.  It is a respect thing.  Not every man has respect, even native men," he replied.  "Come on baby, tell us how much your maidenhood is worth?  I can double it if you give it to me tonight," one of the soldiers laughed.  You rolled your eyes rubbing your hands together to keep warm.

  "Ah lads I gotta take a piss," Clive exclaimed wobbling over towards you and Titchi.  "Want to assist?"  He laughed looking at you.  "I would rather stand in this fire for a solid night then help you take a piss," you spit.  "You think you're off limits, but you are wrong," he growled standing you up.  "Let go of me," you demand shaking him off.  It's much easier to shake him off now that he's drunk, then it would have been earlier.  He slapped your face, holding you still so you couldn't fall.  "You bastard," you spit in his face.  You feel blood drip from your lip.  He pushed you into the dirt, kicking you.  "Leave her alone," Titchi said standing up trying to pull him away from you.  He pushed Titchi away and he fell. 

  He kicked you again in the gut before pulling you up again and slapping you once more.  Your stomach was in pain and your lip and nose were bleeding.  "Now shut your mouth and keep quite the rest of the night or their will be more," he slurred his words as he spoke.  You helped Titchi up and sat him down on a rock next to the fire.  You glared at the solider as he pissed, laughing like a drunk fool.   _Swoosh_ , the drunk fool fell into the water.  You sat still, frozen in fear.  More arrows came, hitting each solider one by one.  You grabbed Titchi, but before you could get him up to run a woman ran up to you.  "Let's go," she said.  Away from one wild fire into another you think to yourself as you grab Titchi's hand and follow the woman.

   


	2. The group

  "I am exhausted where are we?" You ask Titchi as you sit on a log waiting to find out what is to happen to you and Titchi.  "I believe I know that man," Titchi whispered nodding to the tall man with long hair near the fire.  "Who is he?"  You ask.  "Declan Harp.  He is a fur trader and much more," he whispered.  "How do you know?"  You asked.  "I am from Fort James.  This is where my people live.  Declan Harp is a well known fur trader," he explained.  You zoned out of the conversation as your eyes refused to leave Declan Harp.  The glow of the fire made him look dangerous.  He had axes tucked into a belt on his trousers.  He wore a long coat, and a fur was wrapped around the collar.  He had such long hair you wanted to just reach out and touch it.

  You did not even realized that Declan was staring at you, his eyes pierced yours.  You looked away quickly, embarrassed.  "Here," a woman's voice said from behind you.  You jumped from fright.  It was the woman who you followed into this camp.  She had long black hair, it was all braided into sections with some form of fur or fabric braided into the braids.  She wore a long fur coat and you could see her breath as she spoke, "Eat."  Titchi took the piece of meat and ate it, you followed suit.  "This is good," you whisper, "thank you."  She nodded her head and walked away.  

  Declan walked close towards you and Titchi with large pieces of fur.  "Keep warm," he said throwing the fur onto your lap and than Titchi.  "Thank you," you said quietly avoiding his eyes.  "Is he dangerous?"  You ask Titchi after Declan walks away.  "I have heard stories," he whispered.  "Stories?"  You ask curious.  "Yes, stories.  I have heard he has killed more than a dozen English soldiers on his own.  He seeks vengeance on Lord Benton," Titchi said, "that's something you both have in common," he adds.  "What did my uncle do to him?"  You ask, yawning.  "He murdered his wife and child," he said.  "That is terrible.  How did my mother not know her own brother was so evil?"  You ask yourself out loud.  "Some people are blind to the evil doings of others because they are transfixed on the love they hold for them," he said. 

  You yawn again, rubbing your eyes.  "Perhaps you should sleep," Titchi said laying out his fur on the ground.  "Lay on this," he said.  "What will you keep warm with?"  You ask.  "The fire in front of us," he said, "perhaps I will seek a new one too."  He nodded over towards Declan and the woman who were looking over at them.  "You aren't afraid of them?"  You ask laying on the fur.  "I have feared many things in life, but never another human," he said running his hand on top of your head quickly before standing up.  You pull your fur over you chin and stare into the fire, your eyes slowly growing heavy.

 

......................

  You jolt awake at the feeling of something touching you.  "I apologize.  I did not mean to wake you Y/N," Titchi said kneeling next to you.  "Is it morning already?"  You ask standing up with the help of Titchi.  "Yes," he said, "we are getting ready to leave."  You stand up and wrap the fur around your shoulders.  The fur has kept you warm more than any other coat had.  "Where are we going?"  You ask Titchi.  "Home," he said a smile on his face.  "Home?"  You ask confused.  "My tribe sent Declan to find me," he answered.  "How?"  You ask again.  "We had a man on ship who was sending us information on Titchi's whereabouts.  It was no coincidence that we showed up in the same area as you were making camp," Declan answered walking up behind Titchi.  

  "You had a spy on the ship?"  You asked surprised.  "It's no surprise what one will do for money," Declan smirked, "Y/N is it?"  "Yes," you reply.  "I am Declan Harp, Titchi answered some questions we had about you last night," Declan said.  "Oh?"  You said.  "They were curious about you.  I hope you do not mind," Titchi apologized.  "No, it makes sense.  You do not know who I am or why I was a prisoner on the ship, but you do now I take it?"  You ask.  "I did not go into great detail.  It was not my place to say exactly why you were on the ship, but I spoke of you being shipped to another country to be sold to the highest bidder.  Nothing more, nothing less," Titchi explained.  You nodded a thankful nod.

  "So we are going to Titchi's tribe?"  You ask Delcan.  "Yes, we're preparing to leave now," he said.  You watched as he spoke, his tongue escaping his mouth to lick his lips every now and then.  His facial hair made him look rugged, tough and dangerous.  His green eyes were hypnotizing and made you squirm under the warm fur.  

  It was a long trek to get to Titchi's tribe.  Every time you slipped, Delcan grabbed you with his strong hands and pulled you up.  "Not the best mountain clothes," you admit.  "Never would have guessed," he joked laughing.  God that laugh, that deep, sexy laugh.

  You reached Titchi's tribe before sundown.  "Titchi!"  A child shouted running towards him.  Titchi picked the little girl up in his arms and twirled her around, "Suki!"  He cried holding him in his arms.  He fell to his knees, "Suki!"  He cried out again.  "Father!"  A woman shouted running up to Titchi, falling to the ground and wrapping her arms around him.  "My daughter!"  He cried kissing her.  "Father, are you ohkay?"  She asked holding his face in her hands.  "Yes, daughter!  I am now!"  He kissed her again.  She turned her attention towards Declan, "Thank you for finding my father."  He nodded his head, "Of course."  "Please come, eat and rest," she said standing up and walking into their camp with Titchi.  They followed the woman inside and the little girl walked with you.  She grabbed your hand, you looked down at her, "Hello," you said.  He hair was long and she wore a big fur coat that buried her body underneath it.

  She smiled up at you before running off once you got into the camp.  You were all greeted by the tribe as you were ushered next to a giant fire.  You were all given bowls of fresh meat and broth.  Declan disappeared inside a giant teepee.  The woman who always stood next to Declan sat next to you, you still did not know her name.  Luckily you didn't need to wonder for long.  "Sokanon," she said eating a bite of her food.  "Sorry?"  You ask confused.  "My name is Sokanon," she repeated.  "Oh," you said, "Y/N."  "I know," she said, "why were you to be sold off?"  "Uhm," you weren't sure if you wanted anyone to know, "my parent's could not afford to pay their debts."  Good lie, you tell yourself.

  "That is too bad," she said.  "Yes," you reply.  An uncomfortable silence filled the gap between you and Sokanon.  "Let us celebrate!  Celebrate the return of Titchi!  Our elder!"  Titchi's daughter shouted.  The little girl, Suki, grabbed you and pulled you up to dance.  Their were drums playing and people singing, Suki tried showing you how to dance.  You laughed as you tripped over your own feet, trying to copy Suki.  After awhile you had to sit down, your feet were numb again.  Titchi's daughter sat down next to you.  "My father speaks highly of you.  He talks of your kindness," she said.  "Your father is the kind one," you reply.  "I have something he wanted us to give you," she said handing you a pair of fur moccasins.  "For me?"  You ask.  "Yes, he said your feet are not prepared for the cold," she said sliding your shoes off and putting the moccasins on your feet.  "They're so warm," you exclaim wiggling your toes.  "Do you like them?"  She asked.  "Yes, thank you!"  You say.

  As nighttime falls over you decided to walk the edge of the mountain.  You admire the night sky and watch your breath as you breathe in and out, you can hear the sound of the drums and singing in the distance.  It was cold, so much colder than you have ever been used too.  You tug the fur tighter to your body, still cold.  Suddenly something heavy is on your shoulders.  You jump, "Sorry I did not mean to frighten you," a deep voice said.  "Oh you did not," you lie as you turn around and are facing Declan.  "What are you doing out here alone?"  He asked.  "I don't know," you answer honestly.  You pull the new fur tighter over the other fur that was on you.  "You looked cold out here.  I thought you would like another fur," he said.

  "Thank you.  I was cold, I am not used to the cold," you tell him.  He stands next to you, but he's towering over you.  You can see his chest move in and out as it matched his breathing.  "What is going to happen to me?"  You ask suddenly aware of your predicament.  You were rescued because you were with Titchi, but now that Titchi has been returned you wondered what will happen with you?  You can't go home, partly because you have no home to go back to.  You doubt Declan and his group want a city girl wondering around with them.

  "I supposed you are free to go home," Declan said.  "I don't have a home," you reply.  "Are you an orphan?"  He asked.  You don't know how to explain to him your situation without giving away the truth, "Yes, sort of.  My parents are dead," you lie.  "I see," he responded.  Suddenly your time with Declan was cut short as you both hear screaming coming from the camp.  You both look at each other and run towards the camp quickly.  As you get close you see fire surrounding some of the teepee's.  Some of the people are throwing water on the teepee's, but it was not helping.  You try running towards someone to help, but you are quickly grabbed and a hand is thrown over your mouth before you could scream.  


	3. Rescued

  You look at your captors as they drag you through the cold snow, barking orders the entire time.  You trip on a rock and fall to your knees, "Get up!"  One of the men barks.  "I fell," you tell him, "I think my leg is bleeding."  You feel a wetness, but you're not sure if it's blood or snow due to the darkness.  "Oh bloody hell, if it ain't broke get the up!"  The second man shouts grabbing you by the arm.  You stand up and try putting pressure on your leg, but you wince in pain.  It was definitely blood, you limp as you follow the two men slowly through the dark night.

  "Where are you taking me?"  You ask.  "Somewhere you ain't gon' like," he said.  "What do you want with me?"  You ask.  "Girl, you don' realize how much you worth do ya?"  He asked you.  "Not exactly.  Did Lord Benton send you?"  You ask.  "He sure did.  And if we get you back to him we gon' be rich!  Now shut your mouth and keep walkin'."  You sigh, tired of smelling their wretched, ale soaked breath.

  Finally you got to a nice little area where they set up camp.  You sat down on a rock as you watched them set up a fire, waiting for a perfect time to run.  Finally with both the men's backs turned you quickly ran passed them and stumbled down a path.  Your leg was screaming in pain as you scraped it against branches until your leg gave out and you fell to the ground.  You could hear the shouts of the men, you had not run far enough.  You were to cold and tired to run farther.  "I will shoot you girl!"  One of them shouted.  You gave up and walked out from behind the tree with your hands up.  The man grinned his toothless grin and made his way down to you.

  "Stupid whore," he spits before shoving the butt of his gun into your face.

..............

  You wake up, hands tied in front of you, your head pulsing,it's day light out now.  "What the...what happened?"  You asked pain radiating throughout your head.  You reach up and touch your nose, you cry out, dry blood coated your face.  "Your nose got blood on my gun," he scoffed.  "Bastard!"  You shout standing up.  "I wouldn't move anymore," he says standing up and pointing the gun at you.  Your eyes grow big as you sit back down.  You're freezing and shiver, you just notice your furs are gone.  "I am freezing!  Give me my furs back!"  You shout.  "You mean these?"  The other guy asks walking with a bundle of branches and throwing them in the fire, he was wearing your furs.  "Yes!  Please I will freeze to death.  If you want the money from Lord Benton, I would recommend not letting me freeze to death!"  You shout, anger helping fuel your warmth.  

  He huffs and throws one of the furs in your lap. You pull it up to your chin and rub your hands as much as you can with the restraints, to keep them warm.  You would cry, but you're afraid the tears would freeze to your face.  So this was how it was going to end?  You had made it so far, you were rescued only to be shoved back into your uncle's greedy clutches again, well not his, but his hired men.  You were ready to completely give up until you saw a figure moving around in the bushes across from you.  Your heart skipped a beat, Declan Harp.  He put a finger to his lips and you nodded.  

"How about a trade fellas?"  Declan asked walking confidently towards the men, gripping his ax.  The one closest to you quickly grabbed for you and pulled you in front of him.  "If it isn't Declan Harp," the one holding you sneered.  He grabbed a knife from his pocket and placed it against your throat, "Don't move closer or I'll kill her."  "You ain't got nothin' we wanna trade for her," the other man said.  "I think you do though," Declan spoke calmly.  "An what would that be?"  The man holding a knife to your throat asked.  "Your lives obviously," he laughed.  The men looked at each other and laughed as the one who wasn't holding you pointed his gun at Delcan, "I don' think so."

  Declan grabbed his ax out of his buckle and flipped it in the air smirking, "One more chance men."  You tried pulling the man's hand away from your throat.  Declan looked over at you, "I might make you suffer looking at what you did to Y/N," he said his smiling turning into a frown and his eyes turning into an anger filled glare.  "If Benton didn't need her so in tacked I woulda done worse things," he said reaching a hand up your neck and then down towards your breasts.  You could feel him inhale you, "Bet you wanna taste of her.  Dontcha' Declan?"  He laughed gripping your breast.  "Let me go!"  You cry elbowing him in the gut.  He moved the knife away from your neck in order to slap you.  Blood fell from your lip, but you smiled.  "What are you smiling about girl?"  He asked.  "You will see," you continue to smile.  

  Declan walks behind the man that slapped you.  The other man already had an arrow shot through his head from Sokanon who revealed herself after.  The man turned around and was faced with Declan.  He stabbed the man in the gut.  You watched as the white snow became red with his blood.  He cried out in agony.  He pulled the man to his knees by his hair.  "Why does Benton want Y/N so bad?"  Declan demanded.  "You don't know?"  He laughed looking from you and back to Declan, "Looks like somebodies been hiding things."  You didn't want him spilling your secret, you grabbed the man's knife that fell to the ground and shoved it through his neck.  He sputtered blood out before dying.

  "I was going to make him suffer for what they did to you," Declan said.  "I did not want him alive any longer," you say half truthfully.  You wiped the blood from your lips, your hand shaking.  The entire experience has been overwhelming for you, it just hit you.  The feeling of having no one, being forced to flee from the only family of yours that is alive, being beaten, being groped, being exhausted and cold.  You were just so tired of it all, you couldn't help but let the tears fall.  You let yourself collapse to the cold, wet ground, curling yourself into a little ball.  You felt warm hands wrap around you, you leaned against the strong body that comforted you.  You felt him shoo Sokanon away, for privacy.

  "I am sorry," you cry apologizing.  "You have no need to apologize.  It's alright.  How badly did they harm you?"  He asked, his voice full of concern as he wrapped a fur around your shivering body.  You looked at him, God his eyes were beautiful.  He placed his fingers under your chin and titled it, inspecting your face.  He wiped away the blood that was now wet from your tears.  He pushed back your hair, "Anything else harmed?"  "No, just my face," you remembered, "and my leg.  I fell and I couldn't see how badly it was injured, but it hurts."  "Is it alright?"  He asked holding onto the bottom of your dress.  "It is alright," you give him permission to lift your dress.  He pulls your leg, gently, straight out in front of you.  You cringe in pain, "Sorry," he apologizes.

  You look down and see a gash about your fingers length up your leg, not as bad as you thought it would be.  He traces in with his finger, that sends shivers up your body.  You hold your breath as he moves your dress higher up your leg.  You forget your holding your breath as he stops at your thigh, "It looks like that is your only leg injury."  He drops the dress and pulls it back over your leg, you finally exhale.  "Yes, I believe it is," you say hoping he doesn't hear how badly your heart is beating.  "Wrap your arm around my shoulder," he says kneeling next to you.  You do as he says and he slowly helps you stand up.  "Can you walk?"  He asks.  "It hurts a lot," you lie.  You just want to feel the warmth of his body against yours.  

  He keeps his arm around you as he helps you walk towards their horses.  "You will ride with me," he says helping you up on his black horse.  You wrap your arms around his waist tightly as he leads the horse away.  "Where are we going?"  You ask relaxing yourself against his body.  "Somewhere safe for awhile," he says.  You let the cold wind nip at your skin, Delcan's body heat was keeping you warm despite it.  It seemed like an eternity until the horse finally stopped.  You looked up and were surprised to see a wooden cabin in front of you.  "Whose cabin?"  You ask as he helps you off the horse.  "A friend who owes me," he says helping you towards the door.  Declan bangs on the door.

  A man opens the door, a gun shoved into your faces.  Declan yanks it down, "Don't be a fool with a gun!"  "Declan?  What are you doing here?"  He asks ushering you all in.  "I am here to stay perhaps a night or two," he says.  Declan leads you over to a chair and gently sits you down.  "We need food and rest," he says.  "Well lucky for you I am heading out in a bit.  I will be gone for a week.  Make yourself at home," he said quickly making his way out the door.  Before he closed the door he popped his head back inside, "Oh and Declan.  Don't go killin' anyone here."

 


	4. I am Sorry

  "Sokanon help me find wood for the fireplace," Declan said resting a fur blanket on you.  "I can help," you tell him not wanting to be a burden.  "Rest Y/N, you need your strength if you are to get better," he says with a kind smile.  You try to stand so you can show him how much better you are doing, but he doesn't allow you.  He places a firm hand on your shoulder and pushes you down gently, "Please stay."  You nod, defeated.  Declan walks into the kitchen where Sokanon was standing, you listened to their strained whispers.  

  "We can't keep her here.  How much longer do you expect her to stay with us?"  She asked.  "Sokanon, stop.  She has no family," he said, "she can stay with us for as long as she wants.  She can join us if she'd like."  "No!  I will not babysit her!  As soon as she is better, she needs to leave."  "You have no say in this," he growled, "she is on the run from the same man I wish to kill."  "It's not our fault her parent's sold her off to Benton!"  "Her parent's didn't sell her off, they're dead," he said.  "That's not what she told me," Sokanon hissed.  'Hell,' you say to yourself as you hear them walking towards you.

  "What is the truth Y/N?  Is any of it true?  Are your parent's dead or alive?  Is Lord Benton even after you?"  Sokanon asked, her arms folded across her chest.  "Please," you beg looking at Declan, "it's not what you think."  Sokanon grabs you by the arm and yanks you to your feet, "What is it then?"  You look at Declan, his eyes are full of betrayal and anger, they should be you lied to them.  You had your reasons though, they wouldn't have taken you in if they new you were related to Lord Benton.  Even though you're nothing like him, his blood runs through your veins.

  "I can't," you say staring at the wooden floor.  "You can leave then," Sokanon said dragging you to the door.  "Sokanon stop," Declan shouts.  You look over at him, he's close to you now, staring at you, he's towers over you, you can see the movements of his chest when he breathes.  "We are not throwing her outside in the cold snow," he continues to stare at you, "I am going to fetch wood.  Sokanon you will come with me then we will rest."  Sokanon pushes past you, Declan avoids you as he makes his way outside.  You break down into a pile of rubbish when they leave.  Your chest tightens as you try to take control of your breathing.  The tears burn your eyes, you rush towards a room and fall onto the bed, allowing the pillow to muffle your screams.

 

...............

  It wasn't until dark when you heard a quiet knock on your door.  "Come in," you say in a groggy voice.  You rub your eyes, you must have fallen asleep.  Declan opens the door, "Their's food on the table for when you're hungry."  "Declan wait!"  You say getting off the bed before he closed the door.  "What?"  He asked.  "Please can we talk," you beg.  He shuts the door behind him, he makes his way to the edge of your bed and sits.  You sit next to him, your breathing the only thing that is heard.  "Speak then," he urges a hint of frustration in his voice.  

  You push back your hair behind your ear, your voice starts off scratchy, "I did not mean to lie to about my parent's."  "It doesn't matter," he says getting ready to stand.  You pull him back down, "Please let me finish or I'll never have the courage to again," you whisper avoiding his gaze, "my mother is dead, I don't know who my father is, I believe he died in the war.  My mother never spoke much about him.  She did not sell me to Lord Benton.  My mother was a good woman, we were well off.  She died though and I was sent to live with Lord Benton."  "Why?"  Declan asked shifting himself so you were facing each other.  

  You breathed in shakily before continuing, "Lord Benton is...was my mother's brother.  He is my uncle.  He is the only surviving family I have.  He decided to take advantage of my purity.  He was shipping me off towards a new country, I was to be sold to the highest bitter.  He did not care I was his niece, he cared only of how much he would make."  "Y/N," Declan reached for your hand that was laying flat on the bed.  "I am sorry Declan," you allowed the tears to escape, avoiding looking at him, "I do not wish to associate myself with him.  I did not want anyone to think I was like him, especially you."  

  He lifted your chin so that you were staring at his face, "I don't think that," he said.  His eyebrows were pushed in as he concentrated on your face.  He took his other hand and wiped away your tears.  You leaned into his hand, it was so warm.  He cupped your face with both hands, your heart was racing.  His hands smelt of outside, it was intoxicating.  You bit down on your lip as you stared at him, wondering what he would taste like.  "Y/N," he whispered mere inches from your face.

  You pushed your lips against his, warm, breathtaking.  You cupped his grizzly face with your hands, his facial hair was smooth.  Declan did not break away from your kiss, but he embraced it.  He kissed you back, you parted your lips to allow his tongue access.  You moaned into his mouth as his hands rubbed your back.  You separated briefly to regain air, "Declan," you stare into his eyes, they were hungry.  

  He pushed you back into the bed, he started kissing your neck.  You let out little moans every time he bit down.  "Y/N," he moaned in his deep voice.  His hand wondered down your dress, lifting the skirt up, he trailed his finger along your leg.  You were slick as you rubbed your thighs together, needing the feeling of friction.  You arched your back up allowing him to remove your undergarment.  After throwing it on the floor he moved his hand back and you could feel the warmth of it hovering around your pussy.  You leaned your head back in ecstasy as he circled your clit with his thumb, "Declan!"  You cried out in pleasure.  You had never been touched their before or anywhere as a matter of fact,  When you were younger you and a neighbor boy looked at each other naked out of curiosity, but nothing else. It felt amazing.

  He kissed you as he entered a finger inside of you.  You could feel his hard cock press against you.  You longed to feel what it felt like, you searched your hands until your found his trousers.  You grabbed onto it and rub slowly.  "Mmmm," Declan moaned biting your lip.  "Can I touch it?"  You whimper.  Declan stands up, he pulls off his shirt.  Good God he had muscles.  He was like an angel sent down from heaven, beautiful.  You drank in his body, he then removed his trousers.  Your mouth sprung open as his cock sprung out.  He was huge, it was intimidating.

  You stood up next to him still fully clothed.  You grab a hold of him and starting rubbing him.  His eyes rolled back, the sounds he was making were sexy.  They made you wetter.  You wanted him, needed him, but you were afraid.  You felt his cock twitching in your hand, he was shuddering from pleasure as came.  He was sweaty, breathing so heavy, you watched his chest go in and out, God he was beautiful.  Still naked he spun you around.  He untied your dress, pulling it off of you.  You were now standing in front of him, in nothing, but the moccasins.  "Y/N, you're beautiful," he said caressing your face.  You smiled as he kissed down your body.  He parted your legs, before your confusion could sink in more you felt his tongue deep inside of you.  

  "Oh Declan!"  You gasped clutching his head.  You almost fell from pure delight.  You rolled your head back as he twirled his tongue inside of you, kissing and licking you.  You have never heard of this being done before, it was like falling from heaven into a bed of animal furs.  Your stomach began to tighten and you started to feel an unknown feeling.  It was burning in between your pussy, a good sensation.  You heart started racing unnaturally as you could feel your body uncontrollably spasming.  Declan clawed onto your legs tightly as he shoved his tongue deeper.  You held tightly onto his head, pulling his hair as your pussy gave over.  "Oh God," you cried out, your eyes shut tight.  You enjoyed the pleasure that filled you.  

  Moments later it ended and Declan stood up kissing you, you could taste yourself on his lips.  "Did you like it?"  He asked running a finger along your jaw line.  "It felt like nothing I have ever felt before," you admitted blushing.  He smirked, "Good."  He kissed you on the lips and led you to the bed.  He laid down on his back and urged you to lay on his chest.  "Can I tell you something?"  You ask listening to his heart beat.  "Of course," he says kissing the top of your head.  "I am glad you did not insist on...sex.  I was scared.  I wanted it with you, but I have never," he interrupted you.  "I know," he inhaled into your hair, "I wasn't going to push for it.  I enjoyed what we just did."  "I did too," admitted drawing circles with your finger on his chest.  "Thank you," you say as you slowly fall asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.


	5. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape, Stolen Virginity and a Bloody Murder. If this is triggering I highly recommend not reading this following chapter. I will post a TLDR at the end notes for those of you who don't or can't read this.

  The bed was so warm as the heat from Declan's body radiated throughout it.  You moved closer to him, he was so warm.  You drew circles in the hairs on his chest.  He turns over, facing you.  With his eyes stilled closed he kisses you, "I enjoy waking next to a beautiful Goddess."  You blush, "You're amazing Declan."  He plays with your hair, his eyes are now open, "You are a sight to behold in the morning."  You kiss his chest.  "Declan!"  Sokanon bursts through your door, "There you are!"  She shouts.  "Sokanon what is it?"  Declan asks.  "Their are men coming," she says throwing his clothes to him, "hurry now!"  She shuts the door as Declan is already out of the bed with his trousers on.  You quickly grab your dress and pull it up.  You have trouble tying it, but you don't dare ask for Declan's help.  He is in a rush to protect you and Sokanon from who ever is coming.  You hand him the ax he is looking for.  He kisses you quickly, "Hide now and don't come out until I come for you!"  

  With your dress hanging loosely from your body, you run into the closet that was in your room.  You shut the door and cover your mouth.  You were so afraid as you heard shouting from outside.  You strained your ears to listen to the men, you needed to know who they were and if they were your uncle's men.  Of course though you could not tell the difference, but you could hear gun shots.  You quietly prayed to yourself neither Delcan or Sokanon would get shot.  You hid in the closet for what seemed like hours all while listening to the gun shots and the screaming.  You wish you could tell which voice was Declan's.

  "Don't kill him yet!"  You hear a voice that was neither Declan or Sokanon's.  "Lord Benton wants him!"  The same voice shouted.  "What about the native girl?  Should we go after her?"  Another voice asks.  "Leave her for the cold," the first voice said, "search the cabin!"  Oh no.  You hear someone kick the door open and walk around the cabin slowly.  You pull up your dress as it falls down again.  You hear footsteps in your room, you close your eyes out of fear.  You reach for the door to lock it, but it makes a noise.  "What do we have in here?"  The man asks as he whips your door open.  You open your eyes and are greeted by a soldier.  His greasy smile was missing quite a few teeth and he pulled you out of the closet.  "Get your hands off of me!"  You shout.

  "Who are you pretty thing?"  He asks.  If they know who you are they'll send you to Lord Benton so you lie, "I live here."  "You live here?  Were you hiding Declan out in here?"  He asks.  "I don't know what you're talking about," you play dumb.  "Liar," he spits tightening his grip on you.  He pulls you outside and throws you in the snow, their were about eight soldiers.  "We have a hide a way.  Claims she lives here," the solider says.  Another solider comes up to you and stands above you.  You pull your strap up again as he stares at you.  His stare makes you uncomfortable as you sit in the snow.

  You look over to see a beaten and bleeding Declan, "What have you done to him?"  You cry out.  Two men are holding Declan by the shoulders as he kneels in the snow.  "Why do you care?"  The soldier kneels down so he's looking in your eyes.  You look away from him, "Because you have no reason to harm him!  Isn't their a law you should be abiding by?"  "Hey Clint?"  The soldier behind you says.  You could feel him standing to close behind you and you're all to aware your gown in back is open.  "Looks like she was fucking Declan.  Her dress ain't even on properly," he laughs.  Clint now made his way behind you to look.  You reach behind yourself to try and pull the back together so their wasn't as much exposed.  

  "Leave her alone!"  Declan shouts.  He tries getting up, but he's badly injured.  Clint is behind you whispering in your ear, "If you'll fuck him.  You probably'll fuck anything," he sneers pushing you down.  "Stop!"  You shout as he grabs the back of your dress and cuts it off with a knife.  "Leave me alone!"  You cry as he flips you onto your back.  He rips your entire dress off, revealing your naked body.  You kick him as he tries to take himself out of his trousers.  He slaps you, "Shut up whore!"  He hands his belt to one of the soldiers, "If she tries anything again whip him."  The man then stands behind Declan with the belt.

  "No!"  You shout again clawing at his face.  The soldier whips Declan and he let's out a pain filled scream.  "Please leave him alone!"  You cry.  "Then stop!"  He demands.  You claw your fingers into the ground as he readys himself in front of you.  "Get off of her!"  Declan screams.  You look away and stare at Declan as the soldier shoves himself inside of you.  You cry out in pain as you feel yourself break.  The pain is immense, but you refuse to cry anymore and give him the satisfaction.  You watch as Declan tries to break free.  You feel your warm tears slide down your cheeks as he goes faster inside of you.  Declan roars out like a lion, but you don't hear him.  You hear nothing, you feel nothing.  You quickly grow numb, allowing yourself to escape the moment quickly, you close your eyes.

  You think of your mother and yourself visiting the park.  It was sunny, the birds were chirping, and she bought you a sweet treat.  You just finished shopping, she loved shopping.  She always looked beautiful, even when she was dying.  Her frail body still had a glow to it.  She smiled no matter what.  Screams in the park?  You don't remember screaming in the park.  This is your happy place, why is it being ruined with screams.  

  You snapped your eyes open as you felt a heavy object crushing your chest.  Clint was lying on top of your chest, blood was coming out of his head and spilling onto you.  The screaming was everywhere, people begging.  It took you a minute to realize where you were again.  It took you longer to realize Clint was dead, but still inside of you.  You turn to look for Declan, but he was no longer on his knees.  The two men who held him were both dead.  Their skulls crushed as they lay in a pile of bloody snow.  You start to scream for him.  You start to scream for anyone.  You try pushing Clint off of you, but he was heavy.  "Get him off," you cried out loud to no one in particular.  You see Sokanon running to you.  She pushes Clint off of you and he finally exits you as well.  Your legs are sore and you feel sick.  You roll over and throw up.  

  Sitting up you watch as Declan shoves his axe into the back of one of the soldiers's heads.  He is roaring loudly, anger fueling him.  As soon as he sees you though he drops his ax and rushes to you.  He picks you up in his arms and carries you into the cabin.  He lays you in the bed and wraps a fur blanket around you.  He kneels down beside you, "I am sorry Y/N.  I should've...I should've been able to stop them.  This is my fault," he shouts in frustration.  You try to speak, to tell him he did nothing wrong, that he was so injured and still is, but nothing would come out.  You just close your eyes and cry.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Lord Benton's men came. Badly injured Declan, Sokanon escaped you didn't. They grabbed you, didn't know who you were. Harmed you, Declan harmed them after escaping thanks to Sokanon. You cried a lot!


	6. Help Me Forget

  It's been two days, and you still lay in a ball in the bed, numb.  All the soldiers from outside have been long dead and you feel like you're one of them too.  Dead laying in a cold, wet, numb place.  You weren't though; you were alive thanks to Declan and Sokanon, but parts of you wished you weren't.  You were in pain, your legs were sore and in between them was even worse.  Your fingers and nails were torn because of how long and hard you were digging them into the snow.  You wanted to cry, oh God how you just wanted to cry, but you used up all your tears.  All you could do was stare at the wooden wall by the side of your bed and tune out all the noise surrounding you.

  Declan tried talking to you, but eventually realized you needed his silence.  He was sitting down on the floor next to your bed, holding your hand that was dangling off the bed.  You felt his thumb rub against your hand, he hadn't stopped doing that since he carried you into the room.  You could still feel him inside of you, you hated it.  You hated him, you hated your uncle.  You squeezed your eyes tightly shut, fighting the tears from leaving them.  They slowly escaped though, quietly.  

  Declan stood up, you jump from the sudden movement.  "I will be right back," he says kissing your hand.  You roll over the other and look out the window, more snow.  Snow always made you think of the innocence of childhood, but now not so much.  Those men ruined it for you, now you can only think of the crushing of innocence, everything stains white.  "Y/N?"  Declan is at the end of the bed.  You try to speak, but the darkness inside of you keeps you silent.

  "Y/N, you don't have to speak, you don't have to leave this bed, you can sleep for as long as you wish or stay awake for as long as you need too.  You do need to eat and drink though," he says.  You roll over on your stomach and shove the pillow over your head.  "Please," he begs.  You can't stand the sadness in his voice as he speaks.  You feel him sit down in the bed next to you.  You feel the warmth from his body resonating from him.  You didn't understand why he was still by your side; he should have left with Sokanon two days ago after they killed all the men.  You weren't worth sticking around for. 

  You roll over so you could nestle yourself against Declan, his warm arms wrapped around you.  "I am sorry I failed you," he whispers.  He didn't fail you, he couldn't help you, he could barely help himself.  He was battered beyond belief and even now with all his injuries trying to heal, he stays with you, to take care of you.  You turned your head to look up at him; his face was battered, but he was still so beautiful.  You could only imagine what the rest of him looked like.  You slowly sat up, "Let me look at your back," you whisper.  He was whipped because you fought back.  Even if it was just one whip, the scar must be terrible, not to mention all the other terrible things they did to him.  

  "Y/N," Declan whispers, "lay down I am alright."  You tug at his tattered shirt, the same one he has been wearing for two days, "Please.  I need to know what they did to you."  He sighs and sits up, "I've been through worse."  He tugs off his shirt, you could see him wince even as he tries his best to keep a brave face.  His body is littered with cuts, scars, bruises and gashes.  You begin to cry as you trace one of his many scars, "They hurt you so bad!"  That was all you could say, it was obvious how badly they hurt him, but you couldn't think of anything else to say.  

  He placed his hand over yours, "I am fine.  I've been through worse I said."  You knew you were weak, but compared to Declan and what he has been through you were...a tiny mouse and he was a giant horse.  Declan noticed the tears escaping and wiped them away, "Please lay back down and eat."  "I don't deserve to eat," you whisper, "please let me just die."  "That's not going to happen," he says gently pushing you down, "now eat."  He holds out a spoon of brown meat and waits for you to eat it, you sigh and open your mouth.  You force it down your throat.  

  You try to sit up again, but as you move you legs this time all you can feel is the pain in between them and you cry out.  "Are you alright?"  Declan asks worried.  "It hurts so much," you cry placing your hands in between your legs, "it feels like he's still in me."  Declan slams his fist down on the nightstand next to the bed, "Bastard!  I couldn't help you!  I should have been able to stop him!"  You pull Declan down next to you, "Please Declan; their is one thing you can do," she cried.  "What Y/N?"  He asks holding your face in his hand.  "Make me forget what he did to me.  Help me forget how bad he hurt me," you beg him pulling on his trousers.  Declan shoves your hands away gently, "No Y/N.  That is not the way to help you forget," he says.

  "Please it is the only way I can make the feeling of him in me go away," you beg him crying as you clutch the bottom of your dress in a bunch, "I can still feel him in me!  Please Declan!"  "Y/N," he grabs you hand making you loosen your hands on your dress, unclenching them, "I...can't do that.  I want to be with you, but not this way it's wrong.  You're not in the right mind set."  You cry, all you can do is cry now.  You know he's right, but you can't stand the feeling you feel.  The pressure feels like it's still there, you claw at your legs, but Declan continuously stops you.  

  "Lay in my arms," Declan says laying down, "just rest in my arms.  I will protect you."  You lay in his arms, so warm, so protective, "It hurts," you repeat.  "Let me help you relax.  Just close your eyes Y/N," he says, "please close your eyes and I will be here when you awaken."  He runs his fingers through your hair, "You'll be ohkay from now on.  I will never leave you alone."  He hums into your hair, kissing the top of your head.  You try and relax your muscles, starting at your legs.  Your legs you pretend are soaking in warm water, it feels nice.  You close your eyes, you haven't slept more than four hours in the passed two days.  You close your eyes, Declan continues to rub your hair, you feel more relaxed than you thought you could get.  Sleep beckons you, maybe you won't have nightmares, maybe just maybe Declan's comforting words will allow you to sleep. 


	7. We Must Continue On

  It's been five days, too long to be in once spot, but Declan refused to leave you.  He could see past your lies every time you told him you were ready to travel.  "You're a terrible liar," he would say.  You lay in bed, slowly regaining the fight inside of you, you once had.  "I'm going to go out and hunt.  I'll be back soon," Declan enters your room, "Sokanon will be here if you need anything."

  "Can I come with you?"  You ask him.  "No," he says, "you need to rest more."  "Declan," you argue, "I need to get out and be in the fresh air!  I can't lay in bed forever, please."  You stare at him with pleading eyes.  He sighs heavily, "Fine, but one hint of trouble or danger and I'm dragging your ass back here."  "Fine," you say quickly standing up.  You pull on your boots and coat and head outside with Declan by your side.

  "Are you find?  Are you cold?  Do you need to rest?"  Declan asks you not even five minutes in.  "Declan I am fine, please stop worrying.  With your constant chatter you'll scare any animals near us away," you hiss.  Declan grabbed your arm, you flinched at his touch, "I'm sorry," he quickly let you go.  "No your fine," you sigh, "just still jumpy."  "It's alright after everything that happened to you that makes sense," he says with a sad smile on his face.

  "Don't give me a sad look please," you plead, "I don't want any more pity.  I need to get past what happened.  You making me feel like I'm fragile won't help," you explain.  "I worry about you," Declan says.  "Well stop," you say, "I'm better ohkay?"  You're not sure who you're trying to get to believe that, Declan or yourself.

..............

  "That's a big one," Declan says holding up a rabbit.  "I've seen bigger," you tease him.  Declan cocks an eyebrow unamused by your comment, "Well it will feed the three of us and that's all that matters."  "I was joking Declan," you say.  "I know," he smirks, "and you'll never have seen anything bigger then mine."  Your cheeks become flushed by that comment, you don't know if he meant it to sound that dirty or not.

  "Should we head back?  It's getting dark?"  You ask pulling your fur closer to your body.  "We're too far away to travel at this time," he plops his sack down, "we'll camp here tonight." "Here?  It's so cold," you whine.  Declan pulls out a long fur and places it on top of you, "I'll grab some wood stay warm with that."  You sit curling up in the fur as you watch Declan leave deeper into the woods. 

  You stare up at the sky and feel the snow falling onto your skin.  It was cold and you continue to shiver even under the fur.  Declan finally returns with a stack of wood.  He plops it on the ground.  After many failed attempts Declan manages to get a fire started.  "It's so cold Declan," your nose has gone numb and you can't feel your fingers anymore.

  Declan grabs another fur from his sack, wrapping it around himself.  He sits down next to you and shares it with you, "I will keep you warm," he says.  He holds your hands in his underneath the furs.  You move closer, nuzzling yourself against him, "You're so warm," you hum.  Declan stands up releasing the warmth between you two.  He kicks away the snow that was in front of the fire, "Come here," he places his fur coat down on the ground and lays on it.  You lay next to him on top of it as well, it was surprisingly big, "Come closer," he says pulling you into him.

  After you are practically on top of him he lays both the other two furs on top of you both.  You can feel his skin, it was warm to the touch.  You wrap you arm around his waist and curl into his body.  "You're so warm," you inhale his scent.  He smells good, he feels good.  Your heart starts racing abnormally fast as you realize there was no distance between you two.

  You fall in rhythm with his breathing, you curl your fingers into his shirt.  You start to feel an urge to be closer to him, "Declan," you whisper.  He must have felt the same way because he looked over at you and his lips met yours.  You felt a hunger grow inside of you, this time you didn't need him for any other reason then wanting him inside of you.  You slither off your fur coat and then your top leaving your breasts bare, "I have a better way to stay warm," you whisper.  Declan agrees as his hands race straight to your breasts and his lips collide with yours again.


	8. Staying Warm

  "Declan," you moan as he massages your breast. He kisses your neck, nibbling on your collarbone. You move his face back towards your lips and push yours against his. You place your hand on his cheek, you rub your thumb in circles against his gruff cheek. He takes your hand in his free one and places it against his lips, kissing your palm. He rolls you over so he was on top of you. He takes his knees and spreads your legs, his knees are placed in between them now. You didn't notice when, but at one point Declan removed his pants and you could feel his bare skin pressed against you.

  You feel his warm hands rub over your breasts, teasing your erect nipples. "Declan," you sigh as your breathing grows heavy. "I will always keep you safe Y/N," he breathes into your ear as you feel his hands slip from your breast to between your thighs. He rubs the inside of your thigh slowly, making his way higher with each deep breath you make.

  You can feel his breath on your neck as he starts to suck on it. He inches his hand closer to your entrance, you could feel the heat from his hand radiating against you. "Declan," you gasp as you feel a finger enter you. You close your eyes as he makes a beckoning motion with his finger inside of you. It causes a jumble of feelings inside you as you try not to bite too hard on your lip. 

  His thumb starts to rub against your clit in a circular motion, causing you to buck your hips. You dig your nails into the fur that surrounded your bodies, you were shivering, but sweating as he added a second finger. "I want to feel you release yourself," he growls as he shoves his fingers in and out of you, you could hear your pussy juices as he fingers you.

  "Declan," you cry out as you intertwine your fingers through his hair, pulling on it with every burst of pleasure his fingers caused. He kisses your lips one final time before removing his fingers from inside you. He makes his way down towards your pussy, "Your scent is intoxicating," he grins as he lays down in front of it. He gently places your legs on his shoulders and buries his face inside of you.

  "Fuck!" You scream as you roll your eyes back. His tongue is darting around inside of you, he licks you like a starving man. He adds a finger while flicking your clit with his tongue. You feel yourself begin to uncurl, you arch your back up as your breathing becomes heavy and you feel a fire burning in between your legs. You pull on his hair as you feel yourself unhinge.

  "Declan I'm cumming," you cry out as he licks up your juices. He meets your eyes with his and you can see the hunger still in him. You pull him close to you, spreading your legs farther apart. "I want you in me Declan," you beg pulling him into your lips. He places his hands gently on your face as he stares into your eyes, "Are you sure?" You reach down under him and grip his thick cock under his pants, "So sure," you feel him shudder in your hand.

  He takes your arms and pins them above your head. You feel Declan center himself in front of you and slowly inch by inch he's inside of you. You let out a gasp as he slowly fills you. He goes slowly, thrusting in and out of you until you can't take it anymore. "Declan, faster please!" You beg wrapping your legs around his waist. The hunger from before returned to his eyes as he began sucking on your nipples, pushing himself in and out of you faster.

  He brings his finger down to your pussy and rubs your clit as he continues to thrust faster inside of you. You could feel a familiar feeling return in your stomach. It was like a knot that was being tightened to the point of tearing. It made it's way down towards your pussy, a firey flaming burn. You dragged your nails down Declan's back. "Y/N you feel amazing," he moans.

  "Declan i'm going to cum again," you cry feeling yourself release. You could feel your pussy tighten around his cock, "Fuck Y/N I can feel it, I'm going to cum!" As you tighten around his cock you can feel him twitch inside of you, cumming himself. He hovers above you for quite some time, both of you breathing, your breaths being seen in the fresh cold air. "You're beautiful," Declan mutters kissing you softly on your lips.

  He rolls over next to you and pulls you into his chest. You lay down and listen to his breathing, you can feel his heart beating. You look up at the sky, staring at the stars. You tried to count them as you slowly drift off to sleep, the warm furs and Declan's body keeping you warm.


End file.
